


A Question

by MistVolturn



Series: Drama Club Senpai/Butler Senpai Ship Collection [1]
Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistVolturn/pseuds/MistVolturn
Summary: Souh is excited about his gift for Tokiya





	

It was snowing lightly as Souh made his way to the local theatre. He had finished his work at the hotel and was meeting up with his boyfriend Tokiya who had landed a role in a theatrical adaptation of The Pillow Book by Sei Shonago and he was busy rehearsing until late. They had planned to exchange Christmas gifts and eat dinner together at a romantic but affordable restaurant that Ai had recommended. Despite having work now, Tokiya had mentioned he was a bit short on money this month due to the various gifts he had had to buy for everyone, but he had still refused Souh’s offer to pay for their date. Even after having been together for more than five years, ever since their last year in high school, Tokiya felt guilty about accepting financial help from his rich boyfriend, and had turned him down every time. Souh sometimes felt a bit irritated by Tokiya’s stubborn insistence on never having to rely on Souh’s money, but he admired him for it as well.

With Tokiya’s gift stashed safely in his bag, Souh walked slowly towards the theatre, leaving a trail of footprints in the thin layer of snow that had formed on the ground. His breath made small clouds in the air in front of him that faded quickly. The chilly wind bit at his uncovered face and Souh pulled his scarf higher up.

He arrived at the theatre. He was still too early so he decided to wait inside in the entrance hall. There was a small table covered in pamphlets and surrounded by sofas where he could sit. He pulled Tokiya’s gift out of his bag and placed it on the table. He checked his phone but, unsurprisingly, nothing new had happened in the fifteen minutes it had taken him to get from the hotel to the theatre. He sent Tokiya a short message, letting him know he was there. Tokiya responded almost immediately, saying that he was done for now but they were wrapping up the scene and waiting on feedback from the director. Souh decided to look through the pamphlets announcing the cultural activities organised in the city. A few minutes later, an out of breath Tokiya came running up to him while still in the process of zipping up his jacket.

“Sorry it took so long!”

“There is no need to worry, my Prince. I did not have to wait long.”

Tokiya groaned at Souh teasing him with that silly nickname again. He hadn’t been called ‘Prince’ in a long time and had hoped people would forget that in high school he used to wear a fake crown at all times. But apparently not. Souh smiled cheekily. 

“Shall we head to the restaurant then, my butler?”

“I suggest we open the gifts first.”

Tokiya shifted uncomfortably and avoided Souh’s gaze. “Really? Wouldn’t it be better to open them at the restaurant?”

“I think you will enjoy your gift more if we open them now.” Souh was beaming with pride.

“If you say so.” Tokiya, not wanting to ruin boyfriend’s enthusiasm, dug into his backpack and produced Souh’s present. He felt bad. Judging from his expression, Souh had found something amazing to give him and his gift couldn’t possibly measure up. Not that Souh would care. He would love whatever Tokiya got him anyways and that made him feel even worse. “Here, you open it first.”

He handed Souh his hastily wrapped gift and tried to ignore the neatly wrapped present on the table.

“Thank you very much.”

Souh carefully opened his gift to find a light blue sweater decorated white snowflake patterns and a plush moose that had “moose be love” written on its stomach.

 

Souh burst out laughing. “This is amazing, Tokiya!” He wasn’t even trying to keep his butler act up as he usually did in public, even when with his boyfriend. He exchanged the sweater he had been wearing for his new one and cradled the little moose plushie in his arms. 

 

“I love it. Thank you very much, my Prince.” 

 

Tokiya smiled. “You look good in that.”

 

Souh pushed his gift towards Tokiya. He unwrapped it to find a pair of gloves, a bobble hat and a scarf. They were a beautiful dark blue colour, extremely soft, and were all embroidered with a small golden crown. So that’s why Souh had suddenly started using his embarrassing nickname again. Tokiya was speechless. The gift was absolutely gorgeous.

 

“Souh… this is amazing,” he finally managed to say.

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

Tokiya nodded. He wrapped the scarf around his neck. It felt like he was getting hugged by a cloud. 

 

“Thank you, Souh. This is really a wonderful gift.” 

 

Souh stared at him. “Tokiya, you seem a bit… off. Are you okay?”

 

“It’s nothing. Let’s head over to the restaurant, I’m starving.” Tokiya put on the hat and gloves as well and made sure the little crowns were visible. 

 

The restaurant wasn’t far away. It was still snowing lightly. As they walked, they chatted about how their day had been. Souh was in high spirits from a successful day of serving people at the hotel while Tokiya felt completely drained mentally from the intense rehearsal. At some point during their walk, Tokiya threw his head back and blew small clouds towards the night sky.

 

“Look, Souh, I’m a train!”

 

Souh chuckled.

 

They arrived at the restaurant and were guided to the coat check. They brushed off the snow and gave their coats to the attendant. Souh decided to keep his moose plush with him. Tokiya didn’t want to part with his gifts either but reluctantly handed them over nonetheless. He quickly grabbed something from his bag and put it into his pocket before relinquishing the bag to the attendant. 

 

The waiter guided them to their reserved table, handed them the menu and asked what they wanted to drink. Tokiya asked if they could order a bottle of champagne. It was a time of celebration, after all. Souh insisted they get one of the more expensive ones and Tokiya complied. They ordered fish soup as the entry meal, and steak with champignon sauce and vegetables for their main course. The waiter noted their order and went to fetch their drinks. 

 

Souh installed the plush moose on the table and looked at it contently. 

 

“You really like it, don’t you?” 

 

“It is very cute. Makes me feel happy.” Souh smiled and Tokiya couldn’t help but admire just how handsome his boyfriend was. He was a such a lucky man.

 

The waiter returned with the champagne and glasses.

 

“Cheers!” Tokiya said and lifted his glass.

 

Souh brought his glass to Tokiya’s. “To another year of love and happiness.”

 

The champagne was sweet and fruity, and the bubbles tickled their tongs pleasantly. Souh noticed that Tokiya was shifting uncomfortably in his chair and looking around uneasily.

 

“Is something wrong, Tokiya? Was the champagne I chose no good?” Souh asked, worried.

 

“No, it’s delicious! I’m just… a bit nervous, is all.”

 

“About the play? It might be your first big play, but you’re an amazing actor. You really don’t need to worry about that.”

 

“What? No, it’s not the play that I’m worried about.” Tokiya sighed. “Well, I guess now is as good a time as any.”

 

Tokiya reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

 

“Souh, there is something I want to ask you.”


End file.
